


Doggone

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Can get a little bloody at times, Cuddles eventually!!!, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, It's a romance I swear!!!, More like 'glorified dog!Amanda', SmallTown!Hannah, Werewolf!AU, Werewolf!Amanda, but dont worry, but shhhh it's fine, floofy dogs!, will get a little tense at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Hannah’s heart began to race.It had to be some breed of big dog, for sure- it was the image of terrifying, with sharp fangs displayed across a vicious, snarling maw- covered in damp fur darkened by the water around them, the creature clearly had been there a while, lying in wait for its next meal under the porch. Oh, how Hannah wished she’d had a gun on her.





	1. You Hit Me /Once/

Hannah England had not expected it to rain  _ this _ hard- not in the middle of fall, anyways. Normally, during this time, she’d already be at home, taking a hot bath or leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to Barbara over the phone about her weekend plans. However, on this particular night, Diana had asked her to stay late to help out with some patient files that had needed updating- working at the only doctor's office within a hundred miles of  _ anywhere _ had its ups and downs. Though their little town of 356 residents wasn’t much to look at, she couldn’t blame Diana for wanting to be dutiful. The people here were worth working hard for.     
  
She and Barbara had worked under Diana Cavendish (one of the youngest (and only) doctors around)) as nurses for three years now- Diana was a prodigy, who had taken over her mothers practice here after she’d died of cancer some years back. It was honest work, and while it could be tiring during the summer months where every stupid middle schooler in town did something like break their arm, she adored it. Helping people, it seemed, was in her nature. Back in high school, there were plenty of people who’d beg to differ- she was a prissy little brat who thought she deserved  _ everything _ , but as soon as she left the safety of those walls, she was met with a harsh reality unlike any she’d faced before- moving away for college proved to be a mistake, as she and Barbara quickly realized that the world did not revolve around them. 

  
Now, having graduated the nursing program from the next state over, she lives her life with a ‘day to day’ attitude. She was just another person, another chump who struggled to pay off her student loans while simultaneously purchasing shoes that were way out of her budget (what could she say? She needed a new pair of heels). In all honesty… she liked it that way. Her life was quiet. Her life was secure. She had it all figured out.   
  
Or so she thought.    
  
Umbrella in hand, Hannah held her messenger bag closer to her body. God, the wind was really picking up- and was that  _ thunder _ she heard? She really should have taken Diana up on that ride she’d offered- she was one of the few people in this one-horse town that had a (working) car. She didn’t expect it to  _ pour _ like this, though.   
  
Through the harsh drizzle, Hannah squinted. It was getting dark too- she didn’t have to worry all that much, her house was just a little farther along the road, and she’d taken this trail just about every day since the time she could  _ walk _ . Still, it was getting more and more difficult to see, which was never a good thing when you lived in the middle of the woods, where everybody’s closest neighbor was a half a mile walk away. There were animals in the woods, after all- deer, bears, raccoons, rabbits, even the occasional mountain lion during the more healthy years.    
  


And the wolves… there were wolves nearby too. They came every winter from their Summer hunting grounds, stalking through the trees like beastly demons, ready to snatch up all the life they could find, stealing it away from the Earth. Luckily for her, said mutts never roamed within miles of the town- it seemed they wanted to avoid humans just as much as humans wanted to avoid them.    
  
So there was nothing to fear! In fact- she saw the softly painted walls of the ‘England Estate’ (or so her father called it) now, the old farmhouse standing tall and bright against a backdrop of trees. Her yard was damp with rain, the broken down pickup truck still sitting in her driveway where it always had been. The soft creak of the rickety old raised porch swing would have sounded ominous to anyone else approaching, but to Hannah, it was a symbol of home.    
  


It was when her foot hit the first step up to the deck that she’d heard the growling. She couldn’t recognize it immediately, but that didn't stop her from gripping her house key tighter. God- why did she have to lock her doors? It’s not like anybody was around to steal anything anyways-

  
Then there was the bark. It was hollow- like a pained echo, and the sound was so deep that it chilled the marrow in her bones. It had to be a dog, right? Who owned a dog… Mr.Peterson next door had a few, but they surely wouldn’t be out in a storm like this-   
Slowly, Hannah turned to get a look. She knew enough from growing up around here than an angry sounding animal was not to be messed with. She had to be cautious-   
_ Holy fuck, that thing is huge! _   
  


Hannah’s heart began to race.    
It had to be some breed of big dog, for sure- it was the image of terrifying, with sharp fangs displayed across a vicious, snarling maw- covered in damp fur darkened by the water around them, the creature clearly had been there a while, lying in wait for its next meal under the porch. Oh, how Hannah wished she’d had a gun on her. She vowed that if she got out of this alive, she’d carry the one from the house with her for the rest of her days. It growled again, tail up like a warning label as it lowered itself to the ground, looking like it was about to lunge at any moment, hungry eyes an acidic green unlike any she’d ever encountered.    
  
Why was it here? Why tonight? Had it come to the closest structure for shelter? Were there more nearby? Was she going to be devoured, torn into a million tiny bits, all because she came home late from work? If she were inside, would she even be safe? The mutt looked like it could bash down a door easily if it wanted too.    
  
Suddenly, as quickly as it had shown up, the animal curled into itself, paws having difficulty staying upright in the mud. It let out a raspy wheeze- and it was then that Hannah noticed the rigid movements of its ribcage as it struggled to breathe. Whatever this creatures intentions, it looked to be in a tremendous amount of pain.    
_ This was her opportunity to escape.  _ With lighting speed, Hannah sprinted up the stairs, jamming her keys in the lock and throwing open the door while the dog was distracted. Unlike every horror movie she’d ever watched, she didn’t forget to close the door afterward, dead bolting it tightly, leaning against it for good measure as she peered through the glass at the top of the doorframe.   
  
It was still out there, now stumbling up the steps onto the vaguely dry wooden flooring, panting harshly in the dim glow of the sun behind the dense clouds. Hannah reached over to flick the outside lighting on, where she was able to get a  _ real _ look at it.    
It  _ was _ big, much bigger than any canine she’d ever seen- and its fur was a ruddy, rusty color, with a lighter, yet equally soaked underbelly. It had slightly rounded ears, pressed flat to its skull, and an aura of panic radiating from its form.   
  
It wasn’t just hurt- it was scared. Hannah, curse her stupid empathetic nature, felt… bad for it. Though it didn’t exactly look like somebody’s ‘missing pet’, it was still a living thing, that wanted to get out of the rain as much as she did.   
This wasn’t  _ ‘Marley and Me’ _ though. There was no way in hell she was inviting that thing inside, she wasn’t an idiot. It shook off it’s fur, before unceremoniously flopping itself back on its haunches, lungs working like crazy to keep up with all the oxygen it craved.   
  
This was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?   
  
  


\--   
  
The house phone wasn’t working.   
Of course- her only way of communicating with the outside world was cut off, great.   
She was sure it was just a downed powerline, and that it’d be back up after the storm let up and people could get to it, but she worried.   
The giant fucking monster outside hadn’t moved an inch, and if she wasn’t at work in the morning, Barbara would surely come looking for her. The thought of her best friend- her  _ sister _ , basically- being outside with _ it  _ made her sick to her stomach. She had to do  _ something- _ it couldn’t just stay out there, where it was free to chase after unsuspecting people.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Hannah collected her thoughts. It was time to make a game plan- she didn’t expect to be fighting a battle today like this today, but Hannah England would never allow herself to sit idly to the side when a problem  _ this _ big was at hand.   
Quietly slipping away from the door, she swiftly rushed across the room to snatch the rifle off the mantle of the brick fireplace- it was a big gun for such a tiny girl, but she’d used it before and she’d use it again if she had to. 

As a nurse, she lived strictly by the ‘you must do everything you can to save a life’ rule, and despite it technically being reserved exclusivly for humans, Hannah applied it to all living things- which was a big reason as to why there would never be any meat found in or around her property (she could barely stomach it anyways, after she had to help Diana rip that branch out of that guys abdomen last July). It made it difficult for her to even have to think of using the gun on the whimpering animal outside, but she’d do what she had to if it meant protecting herself and whoever else may be destined to meet it in the foreseeable future.   
Shuffling over to the window overlooking the porch, she stayed low, propped up on the couch, barrel poised atop the back. Steeling her nerves, she popped open the latch of the nearest section at her eye level, sliding open the chunk of windowpane that had been used for decades as a way to let a small amount of air in, now serving as the only thing between her and what could possibly be a 200 pound threat.    
  
She had the dog in her sights, and now that she’d pointed the rifle at it, it met her gaze.  
Something about it was almost serene, like something she’d read about in some crummy old book back in her high school English class. All at once, the canine got to its feet, a deafening snarl filling the void between them as it’s jaws snapped at empty air-  
  
Hannah cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger.   
  
**Bang.**  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Hit You Back

She felt like she’d been hit by a truck.   
She’d forgotten how… intense shooting a gun that powerful could be. Her shoulder ached, and it took her a moment to realize that her back was now on the floor. Later, she’d see the dark purple bruise spreading across the skin along her spine and shoulder blades, but for now, her mind raced back to the subject at hand- the hopefully dead wolf on her porch.   
  
Scrambling to her feet (as quickly as someone could while their vision was spinning around the room), she leaped back up to the window, eyes frantically searching for their desired result… and there it was.   
Its legs were shaking, lungs working even harder to get the beast the air it needed. Its body swayed while it struggled to keep it’s head up. Not a speck of blood (that hadn’t already been covering its pelt) could be found- no brightly colored explosion of gore centered in its chest. Hannah’s inner animal lover was relieved, while the other 99.9% of the rest of her brain went into full-on panic mode. Had she missed? She was sure for that distance that she’d hit it dead on. Her suspicions were debunked when she saw the little glint of metal at the wolf's feet, rolling to a stop in the crack of a floorboard.    
  
Then, the wolf's eyes were on her again. The glass between them felt even thinner. Was this what staring death in the face was like? She’d thought she’d know fear when working with medicine- and was a little more than shaken to discover that there were things far for frightening than an early grave; namely the idea of being torn into pieces and eaten alive by a glorified rabid dog. She could practically feel its teeth on her already, pinpricks of terror sinking into the skin around her neck. She couldn’t manage to swallow in this moment, every function required for her to do just about anything shutting down all at once (was the blood in her veins even flowing? She highly doubted it). 

 

However, all thoughts of what sort funeral Barbara would be throwing were forced to a screeching halt when a loud thud shook the floor.   
What?   
The wolf- the snarling creature from before, was now sprawled out on its side, shallow breaths being the only indicator of life. Its mouth was still slightly open, body positioned uncomfortably- meaning that it wasn’t taking a nap voluntarily. It had left Hannah thoroughly stunned, as it took her a moment to seize the opportunity at hand. 

 

\--

 

Ten years ago, Hannah had groaned at the sight of the dark grey shipping container on their property. Her father had bought it for dirt cheap, welding the back doors shut and cutting a window out in the front pair- just small enough for his head to fit inside. It was where they’d kept a rowdy horse of theirs for years, since its hooves couldn’t splint the walls apart like it did in the barn. Hannah could recall lifting sacks of feet through the small opening, letting the animal blow off steam before attempting to get it out to pasture. It had been the worst summer of her life, and she remembered how she’d nearly cried tears of joy when their neighbor had taken the angry stallion off their hands.    
Had her father known what she was using the ugly shed for now, he’d surely puff out his chest in pride at how ‘genius of an investment’ it was. 

Hannah prided herself on being filled to the brim with common sense, but that gross, mushy part of her heart had for some reason decided that taking control was the best idea. She supposed it was due to all the adrenaline, not allowing her to think clearly as she opened the front door to her house just a crack to chuck a spoon at the passed out canine outside. It hadn’t awoken, not even when she threw two more spoons and a fork at its side, so her ‘totally logical’ brain figured it was safe to proceed.    
She couldn’t bring herself to kill it, not after she’d fired a gun at the wheezing beast. Maybe it was how soft it’s fur looked in the light coming from the living room window, and maybe it was how much she’d loved her previous dogs in the past- all she knew was that when she picked up the gun again, she couldn’t bear to put her finger on the trigger. So, frustrated, did what she’d grown up doing with potentially dangerous animals; tying their front and back legs together, before dragging them to a closed off, door-lockable location. If it worked with violent, untamed bulls, it would work with a creature that could eat half its weight in redheaded nurses flesh, right?    
Right. 

The storage unit was cold- left untouched for quite a while. Luckily, it had been sealed tight, leaving it mostly devoid of spider webs and mold (mostly). It made her a little uncomfortable, leaving the wolf in there on the metal floor (even if the ‘discomfort’ it had caused her was surely worth a night outside in the mud), so after she’d made sure the door and the latch on the tiny window were both secure and held tight, she’d run back to the house to grab some towels. It had stopped raining, but that didn’t mean the wolf wasn’t still soaked to the bone. That, and the dragging she’d done (which was very, very difficult, mind you) had left it even dirtier than before.    
SItting beside it, wiping as much of the mess from its pelt as she could, she’d had ten heart attacks and a brain aneurysm from various movements it’d made in its unconscious state, such as the twitch of an ear or a particularly strained breath. Luckily, even in her ‘caring for some bloodthirsty animal’ state, she was smart enough leave its restraints on, tying a tight knot with some bandage cloth around its muzzle for the time being, so that even if it did wake up, it wouldn’t be able to go for her throat immediately. 

Hannah cursed herself for not shooting the thing while she continued to dress its wounds with the gentle dab of a wet cloth covered in anesthetic. Why was she doing this? She was no veterinarian- She put bandaids on knees and twisted ankles in sports. Yeah, she loved animals, and hated the idea of killing  _ anything _ , but she wasn’t  _ insane _ . She wasn’t some weirdo compelled to comfort and nurture everything that moved- she wasn’t  _ Diana _ , for god's sake (she mentally chastised herself for picking on her friend, but really, her obsession with helping people was going to kill her). Yet, someway, somehow, she was still here, checking for signs of infection around the cuts on a hulking monster that had been attempting to make her it’s late night snack less than an hour ago. 

Maybe she  _ was _ crazy?

 

By the time she was done, she’d used half the towels in her house, each and every one stained with red splotches of ‘this was a bad idea’. This was the last time she’d be buying anything white. Hauling them and the roll of bandages she’d used most of back to her garage, she’d been sure to leave a dry blanket for the creature to lay on, before freeing up it’s muzzle and back legs. She valued her life and safety, yeah- but leaving it  _ completely _ tied up would be downright cruel.  Besides, she was sure the shipping container would hold it just fine.   
  
Though, to be sure, she pushed her couch up in front of her front door. You know… just in case.

_ Yeah, just in case.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH DANG it's been what three months since I've updated this???  
> I'm the worst.  
> However!!! I have discovered my muse for this story again!!   
> I plan to finally continue it! I apologize if this chapters pacing is a little off, I'm just really excited to show off my future plans for this.  
> There is no set schedule in mind, but I would LIKE to get at least one chapter a week out. As it is spring break, I plan on getting a lot of chapters done ahead of time to make up for my lack of updating.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my trash <3 <3 The supportive comments have been so wonderful, and I'm very lucky to have such awesome readers review my bad content <3


	3. It's Too Cold For You Here

The first thing she felt was the exhaustion. It made her entire body seem ten times heavier than normal, her eyelids refusing to open due to their immense weight. Next came the pain, and then the shock from the pain, followed by even worse pain than before- she felt the urge to whine, but swallowed it back (causing her throat to hurt, which only added to her eternal suffering). 

Suddenly, like a bullet train, the events of the night before hit her. Doing her best to open her eyes, she desperately attempted to glance at her surroundings- was it still night time? Why was it dark? Why was she warm? Was she dead? Was this death? Her mother had once told her that good wolves get to run in the fields of light. There was no light here. Then again… she wasn’t a very good wolf, was she?    
  
She mustered up the courage to lift her head off the floor. While her jaw was cold after having been pressed against chilled metal for most the night, the blanket draped across her shoulders kept the rest of her at a considerably warm temperature. Wait-   
What the fuck? Where was she?! This was not outside!

 

Struggling to an awkward sitting position, her ears swiveled around at every angle they could, her breathing growing ragged the more panicked she got. What was this place? She sniffed the air. Metallic, dark, the atmosphere was thick with her fear and the scent of… human. Human, and…. Horse? Old scents from long ago, coupled with something new, and familiar. Something distinctly feminine, though as equally stressed- all the lingering smells and hormones in the air made her brain explode, a whimper leaving her maw as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to get her thoughts in order. She’d woken up in some strange room, with her front legs bound together enough to stop her from running like she’d wanted to. She was starved, dehydrated, and felt sick to her stomach- her muscles ached and the cuts and bruises from last night stung (though not as much as she’d expected, surprisingly. She wondered why). She was terrified of death, and thing worse than death. It’s why she’d been running in the first place. It was why she was here.   
  
A loud, rusty squeak drew her from her racing thoughts, heartbeat picking up. A growl rumbled in her chest, made worse by the horrible pain in her clavicle (she’d been shot, she remembered; and though bullets could not pierce her skin, they could still break bones and cause her harm). 

There was a small window, opened by the flick of a small latch, up upon a door she had not been able to focus on before, allowing light to filter into the dark space. It was morning, early- from what she could see. The sky was still orange from the rising sun. What came into view was like a knife to the gut.   
  
It was the human from before. The one who’d owned the land she was on. The one who’d pointed a gun at her face. The who who’d put her here? Yeah, she must have, since she hadn’t seen any other people the night before. Unless more had come? Had she called the police? Would she be dead within the hour by the hands of a veterinarian and a syringe? Would she be cut open for scientific purposes? Did she know what she was? She snarled louder as the human's face came into view. The wolf would fight, run from, and cheat death, just as she had before. She would not let herself perish at the feet of some 5’5” runt with dark eyes and auburn hair-   
The curious, yet frightened look in the girl's eyes was… expected? But less harsh that she’d thought it would be, for whatever reason. Whether she knew about the wolfs secret was unimportant in this case- no sane person would display such bewilderment towards an animal they’d attempted to put down mere hours ago, right? Yes, the human was afraid, but certainly not as much as she should have been.   
  
“Wow… you’re much redder in the sunlight, Huh?” the girl murmured, resting her head against the hole in the door. “And kinda… goofy looking.”   
Goofy looking?  _ Goofy looking _ ?!

The wolf barked aggressively in her direction, the sound hollow, the something you’d hear in the dead of night while wandering through woods alone.    
The human flinched.   
“Yeah… goofy and terrifying. We did a number on each other, you know? My back's so black and blue that it looks alien, not to mention how bad my shoulder aches. Though… I guess you’d win in a ‘who’s more beat up’ contest, wouldn’t you?”   
  
The girl shook her head. She was really talking to a dog, wasn’t she?   
“Sorry. I’m still tired. You must be thirst, don’t break out of my shed while I’m in the house, alright? I’ll be back in a minute big guy.”

 

The wolf's ears shot up straight, standing at attention. This was the perfect opportunity for her to escape! The red colored canine’s tail began to wag as she left, listening closely for her footsteps to disappear.    
She couldn’t waste this chance.   
  
\--

 

Hannah filled a medium sized silver bowl up to the brim with water, holding it was a tight grip under the sink. She was trying to think up ways to get it inside the shipping container without getting herself killed- maybe lowering it down through the window with rope would work? No, she’d probably spill it. Maybe she could distract the wolf with some sort of food before she opened the door? Scratch that, she didn’t have anything carnivore friendly in her house. She  _ could _ run over to her neighbors a cut of beef and be back in half an hour, but she felt that would be too long. She didn’t want to leave it unsupervised until she could call animal control. 

What to do, what to do…

  
Hannah shut off the sink, being careful to carry the bowl without leaving a trail of wetness wherever she stepped. She really regretted not sticking it in there with the beast last night, though she supposed she was lucky that she was clear-headed enough to make sure it didn’t die. To ask much more of herself may not have been the right idea.   
Stepping down the back porch into the yard, Hannah was greeted with two things that most normal small town citizens weren’t often exposed to.    
  
She didn’t expect to find a strange woman with short, fiery red hair and lightly tanned skin in on her homestead this early in the morning, which was thing one.   
The second was her very, very distinct lack of clothing.   
Oh wow.   
Hannah dropped the bowl of water she was carrying, frozen in place by the shock of… whatever this was. She looked at the woman, who had taken notice of her too by now- holding her gaze from sixty feet away for all of two seconds before-   
She was gone! In the blink of an eye, she’d disappear, replaced by… red fur and beasty fangs.   
Hannah glanced at the shed door. It was wide open. She glanced back. The lady, the wolf? Was standing there completely still.   
  
Against her better judgment, and despite the dangers of being outside alone with whatever the fuck that thing was, Hannah England fainted.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL it's chapter 3!!!! Ending on another cliff hanger, because I suck <3 <3
> 
> Yeah, Hannah talks to wolves that try to eat her. What of it? DONT LIE YOU'D DO THE SAME-
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely LWA Discord server for their love and support <3
> 
> Special thanks to Raz, who takes the time to notice all the little details, and Kami, who's making sure I don't collapse on a regular basis, unlike the characters in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> BOI HOWDY- I'm excited for this AU!  
> It's been a long time commin', partners.
> 
> LWA belongs to Studio Trigger, I'm just the garb-o human being that's ruining it <3


End file.
